Cardcaptor Haruno Sakura
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: Fourth grade Sakura finds an odd book in her fathers study. Later a strange creature comes free and tells her shes a Cardcaptor... WHAT? please R&R Season 1
1. Chapter 1

Hi people

Hi people! This idea came to me when I was trying to sleep of all times and it stuck with me. So due to sudden interest this occurred! Hope you all enjoy my random idea.

Disclaimer: Well I own nothing; CLAMP owns Cardcaptors and Kishimoto owns Naruto. Damn them for that!

Stuff you need to know:

The characters are as follows,

Sakura K. – Sakura H. (I laugh if you didn't gather that)

Touya K. – Deidara

Fujitaka K. – Sasori

Nadeshiko K. – Shizune

Tomoyo D. – Hinata H.

Kero – Naruto U.

Yukito T. – Kakashi H.

Chiharu M. – Temari

Naoko Y. – Tenten

Rika S. – Matasuri

And that's about it. Oh! And I'm basing this of the Japanese version because I hate the English one. On to the story!

Chapter 1: Sakura and the Mysterious Magic Book

_A book with a winged creature appeared, seemly saying something, only vanishing immediately. _

'_Who… is calling out to me?'_

_Haruno Sakura stood still on top of one of the largest buildings in Konoha, staring ahead towards the large tower in the middle of the town. She was dressed in a pink and yellow out fit with a big bow in front; it was cute but not something that Sakura would really wear. __In her hands rested a pink staff, with something resembling a bird's head on top. As she stared towards the tower, she saw larger bits of paper fly by, no wait, not paper's; they appeared to be cards of some form. A yellow stuffed toy floated next to her, 'why is that there?' she wondered vaguely. Stepping towards the edge of the building small wings appeared on the back of her shoes, and she jumped…_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!

Sakura flayed around, screaming slightly as her alarm clock woke her from the strange dream. She looked around and sighed happily; she was in her room again. It was rather neat with yellow walls and a wood floor. A television sat in a corner of her room and a desk was placed near her bedroom window. Looking down at her alarm clock she saw it was only seven o'clock.

"Oh, it's just the alarm," she said, yawning.

As she turned the alarm off she could hear her father calling, saying that her breakfast was ready.

--Sakura's point of view--

I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm a fourth grader at Konoha Elementary. My favorite subjects are P.E and music while my least favorite subject is arithmetic. You could say that my cheerfulness is one good thing about me!

--Normal view--

Sakura quickly rushed to get her school uniform on, which consisted of a knee length white skirt, a long sleeved blue top and a white and red sailor flap with a tie. She also hurriedly fixed her hair, an unusual pink colour, into two small pigtails in the side of her head.

When she made it down the stairs she called a happy 'Ohayou!' to her family. She frowned shortly after though, seeing who was seated at the table.

"Why were you thrashing about in your room, yeah?" asked a smirking teenaged boy. He had long blonde hair with it tied in a half ponytail. He wore a uniform too, consisting of navy pants, a long sleeved white collared shirt and a blue tie.

"I wasn't thrashing about!" Sakura answered back hotly.

"For that, you sure were making lots of noise, yeah," her brother, Haruno Deidara, answered back, smirk still in place.

"I was just walking like I usually do!"

Taking a sip of coffee, Deidara said, "When you walk, it sounds like some huge monster is strolling about, yeah."

Growling, Sakura walked forward towards her big brother stomping all the way, yelling that she was _not_ a monster. Deidara's smirk got wider as he sat the coffee mug on Sakura's head while she flung her arms around trying to get it off without spilling it.

'_Argh, Onii-chan is so mean, and always makes fun of me! Just because his a little tall and in the eleventh grade. Well someday I'm gonna become as huge as a telephone pole and … I'm gonna stomp on him!'_ Sakura thought determinedly.

"You two get along so well this early in the morning," said the kind voice of her father, Haruno Sasori. He's a college archaeology professor and his also good at cooking and sewing, though Sakura's happier with that he can cook a lot better then Deidara and herself.

Smiling Sasori placed her breakfast in front of Sakura, moving his red hair out of his way and smiled when Sakura complemented his cooking. The only person missing from this was her mother, Haruno Shizune, who died while Sakura was three. Thanking his father for the food, Deidara got up and was about to leave when Sakura interrupted him.

"You're going already?"

"Soccer practice this morning, yeah," Deidara said, accepting his lunch from Sasori. "Ja ne!"

When her brother was almost out the door she called, "Hey, Onii-Chan! Wait for me!"

She quickly ate all her food in record time and, thanking her father again, she grabbed her stuff and put her rollerblades on. Sakura looked around the front only to see that Deidara had already left.

"Where's Onii-chan?"

"He went ahead, do you have practice today?" Sasori asked, watching Sakura rush out of the gate.

"Hai! Ja ne Otou-san!"

Panting slightly, Sakura slowed down as she skated next to Deidara, who was riding on his bike. He was surprised and amused to see how quickly Sakura had caught up to him.

"You could've taken a little more time at home couldn't you, yeah?"

"But…"

Sakura smiled softly to herself, her brother always goes to school with _him_. Deidara just shook his head and looked up, smiling when he saw who was there.

"Kashi!"

Sakura looked up quickly when she heard her brother call out. At the next corner stood a boy standing next to a bike the same age as Deidara; he had silver hair which grew out lopsided to the left side of his face and a small scar over his left eye.

"Ohayou!" he called back, raising his hand in a wave.

Love hearts appeared in Sakura's eyes when the boy came into view. His name was Hatake Kakashi and was in the same school and year as Deidara. Slowing to a stop Deidara gave a short 'yo' in greeting and Sakura stopped next to him.

"Ohayou Deidara," Kakashi said. Turning to face Sakura he said, "Ohayou Sakura-chan, you're up early today."

"Hai!"

Deidara turned to see his sister's happy face with a smirking one of his own.

"Well, she _did_ eat breakfast in five minutes…" he stopped and let out a small gasp of pain. Sakura fumed slightly as she kicked her brother hard in the leg, quickly smiling sweetly again when she faced Kakashi. He smiled back, both eyes crinkling as he did so (think of his 'happy eye' smile).

"You're cheerful as always, Sakura-chan."

'_I still don't get how someone as nice as Kakashi-san can be friends with my brute of a brother…_' Sakura thought as she skated along side Deidara and Kakashi.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, interrupting her thoughts.

Looking up, Sakura realized that they had already reached her school. She slowed to a halt feeling sad that her trip to school with Kakashi (she purposely excluded her brother from her thoughts) had seemed so short. Leaning against the nearest wall, Sakura looked up in surprise as she heard Kakashi's voice drifting back to here.

"See you later," he called, while throwing a small candy, which Sakura caught.

"Kakashi-san," Sakura said softly, smiling in the direction he and Deidara had gone in.

"Slick move," a soft voice said beside Sakura, who jumped at the sudden appearance of her best friend.

"H-Hinata-chan!"

Hyuuga Hinata was in the same year and class as Sakura was. She had lavender, pupiless eyes (very different from Sakura's own jade), long black-blue hair (I'm going with the Shippunden version) and wore the same uniform as Sakura.

"That was a slick move of his, to hand you a gift just as he is leaving," Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," Sakura said, laughing slightly.

Turning to face her, Hinata smiled and said, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan."

--

"You were so kawaii back there, Sakura-chan," Hinata said while she took her school shoes out of her locker. Sakura made a confused sound so Hinata elaborated. "How you held that candy with a dreamy look…"

"Um, Hinata-chan?" Sakura sweat dropped at Hinata, who know had her eyes closed. She opened them and turned to Sakura once more.

"I wish I could have recorded that moment on videotape or in a photograph!"

"Are you listening?"

'_Hinata-chan still has a hobby of recording and taking photos then. I don't know why she likes to use me so much for it though,_' she thought as Hinata was still in dream land.

"Oh, yes. I brought a new camcorder. Please let me film you again."

"Sure," Sakura said, a strange smile on her face from her friends antics. "But wouldn't it be better to film something more interesting then me?"

Laughing at the 'silly' thing her friend had asked, Hinata said, "There isn't anything more interesting, or kawaii, than you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura fell anime style to the floor while Hinata walked to class stating that she would bring her new recorder then next day.

'_I still think Hinata-chan is a little strange_,' Sakura thought with a smile.

While the teacher read a passage from the book they were reading, Sakura started to absently draw the stuffed toy that had wound its way into her dream. Her mind flashed back to the strange dream and she wondered vaguely if the pink and yellow clad girl really was her. Hinata saw what she was drawing and smiled.

"That is a kawaii picture," she whispered. "What is it?"

"Well, today…"

"Now, Haruno-san," the teacher interrupted.

"Hai?"

"Can you read the next passage?"

"I'll tell you later," Sakura whispered.

"Read from line 12," Hinata whispered back.

"I'm home!"

Sakura looked around while she closed the door behind her, listening for Sasori or Deidara to reply. She quickly took off her blades, thinking about the strange thing that had happened in her cheerleading practice that day. While she was twirling and throwing the baton up, it almost looked like the strange pink staff she had seen in her dream.

Looking at the white board set up near the kitchen, Sakura saw that her dad would not be back until nine that night and that Deidara had more soccer practice that day. Smiling, she went to the fridge to get a snack that her dad had made earlier, but before she could get it she heard a strange noise. She followed the noise into Sasori's study, baton in hand, thinking that if there was someone there that she would call the police.

She turned on the lights and carefully walked between the rows of bookcases, following the noise that was slowly getting louder. When she came to the final turn she jumped forward, surprised and confused when she saw no one there. As Sakura looked around again, a book labeled 'The Clow' started to glow and as it grew brighter Sakura turned and cautiously walked towards the bright book.

As Sakura reached out to grab it, the glow disappeared, and she faltered slightly. Readying herself, Sakura reached again and this time pulled the book out of its place and stared as she recognized it as the one in her dream. Suddenly, the books lock snapped open and Sakura jumped and held the book away from her and when nothing else happened, she opened it.

Inside the cover was a scribbled note in another language and a large section of the book had a section cut out, made to fit the cards sitting inside. She pulled out the top card and stared at it; a strange women with her eyes closed was drawn on it and the bottom of the card said…

"Win…" Sakura started to say. "Lets see."

She started to walk, not noticing the strange mist left in her wake as she continued to try and read the cards name.

"Win… WINDY?"

As she said the name, the card began to glow and a miniature windstorm began to blow in the small study, activating and scattering the remaining cards. She fell down after realizing what had happened and yet another strange thing occurred. The book began to glow once more and the 'stuffed animal' from her dream began to emerge…

"KONICHIWAA!"

Sakura stared with shock and confusion as the small yellow 'toy' continued to speak.

"Well, I'm surprised that you were able to wake me up!" it said.

"A-an Osaka accent…?"

Crossing its arms the 'toy' spoke, "Well, this book was in Osaka for so long, I've caught the accent…"

It was cut off as Sakura grabbed it and started to poke around, looking for the switch.

"Where's the batteries? (HEY, whatcha doin'?) The switch? Where is the voice coming from?"

"I'm no toy!" he said, jumping away.

"I'm Naruto, the Fox Beast of the Seal who guards this book!"

"Seal…? Naruto…?" Sakura was confused.

"Yeah. Looking out for the cards in this book so they don't do anything bad is my…"

He stopped. The book had risen and opened while he had been talking, and Naruto only just seemed to notice something _odd_ about the book full of cards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The cards are gone! Why, why? Where did they go!?"

Sakura looked at the Windy card in her hand and held it out.

"This?"

Naruto took the card grinning. "This! This! Yeah, this! And the other cards?" he looked expectantly at Sakura.

"I read, WINDY…"

"Yeah?"

"And there was a sudden gust of wind…"

"Yeah, yeah?"

"And they all flew away," she finished, laughing nervously.

"I see…"

They both started laughing hard until it clicked to Naruto what she had said…

"WHAT!?"

Dinner found Sakura once again eating in a fast pace and all Deidara could do was stare as his pink headed sister scoffed her food down.

"Arigato, that was good."

Sakura grabbed the treat from the fridge that she was going to eat earlier and left for her bedroom.

"Where are you taking that, yeah?" Deidara called, as he ate his food at a more leisurely pace.

"I'm gonna eat it in my room as I study," she called back.

When Sakura got into her room, she found Naruto glowing, searching for the missing cards.

"Any luck?"

"No good," he said sighing. "I can't tell where the cards are at all."

Sakura placed the sweet in front of Naruto, "Here."

"This looks delicious!" he said with a grin. It faded as he continued though. "There were Clow Cards in this book."

"Clow Cards?"

"Clow Cards… when the Seal on them is broken, a catastrophe will befall this world. Those cards were special cards made by an amazing sorcerer named Clow Reed. Each card is alive, and possesses incredible powers, but they all like acting on their own, and normal forces are no match for them. So, Clow himself created this book and placed me the Beast of the Seal on the books front cover. In any case we have to get the cards back," he finished, pointing the spoon at Sakura. "So you're coming with me."

"What? Why me?" Sakura asked, shocked by her sudden involvement.

"You're the one that scattered the cards with the WINDY spell," Naruto answered.

Sakura wasn't going to let all the blame be placed on her.

"But wasn't it your job to keep those cards sealed away?" she challenged, crossing her arms.

"Well, I accidentally fell asleep."

"For how long?"

"About 30 years," Naruto said sheepishly.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, "And you call yourself the Beast of the Seal?"

"Stuff happens! All right!" he yelled defensively.

"So those noises were just snores," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"In any case, the fact that you could open this book means that you at least have some magic powers. What's your name?" Naruto asked, getting back to business.

"Sakura."

"All right, Sakura. Stand over there."

He pointed to the middle of her room and she move accordingly. As Naruto began to glow once more, the room seemed to disappear and a large circle full of symbols appeared.

"Key of the Seal," Naruto began, a small key appearing as he talked. "There is someone wishing for a contract with you. A girl. Her name is Sakura. Oh Key, grant her the power! RELEASE!"

The key suddenly began to grow and morphed into the staff she saw in her dreams.

"Sakura, grab the staff!"

Walking forward, Sakura grabbed the staff and it grew to its correct length.

"All right!" Naruto yelled happily. "It's the birth of a Cardcaptor!"

"I'm absolutely, positively sure that I can't do it!"

Sakura was blow drying her after the quick bath she had taken and was trying to convince Naruto that she couldn't do what he asked. She was just a school girl for crying out loud! Mean while Naruto was jumping on her bed, having the time of his life.

"Wow, this is so fluffy!"

For the second time that day, Sakura swiped him from the air. "I know I can't become a Cardcaptor."

"Cardcaptor. The one who captures Clow Cards. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"I'm just a normal grade-school girl!" she protested. "Even though you said something about a catastrophe on this world –"

"Who was it that scattered the cards using this?" Naruto said smartly ( O.o ), holding the Windy card.

"And who was it that was sleeping instead of guarding the cards?" Sakura countered, taking the Windy card.

Just then a large gust of wind and a loud bird call interrupted the two. Quickly, they ran to Sakura's window, only to see a giant bird fly over head.

"What's that?"

"A Clow Card! That's probably the Fly card."

Naruto got fed up with Sakura's impressed stare and decided to take action.

"Hey, this is no time to be impressed. Get ready!"

"For what?" Sakura asked, glancing at Naruto unsurely.

"The first job for Cardcaptor Sakura!" Naruto cheered.

"WHAT?!"

Sakura was rollerblading as fast as she could to get to the winged card. It wasn't that hard to find really, it was big enough to see out of the town and Sakura was surprised that no one else could tell it was there.

"Why in my pajamas?" Sakura called to Naruto, who was flying beside her.

"What's the world's on Cardcaptor saying?" he said back in as much disbelief as he could.

When they caught up Sakura skidded to a halt and stared at the giant bird in front of her. It was taller then the buildings surrounding it and was a white-blue in colour with red eyes. Sakura gulped as she looked up at it.

"I can't catch something that huge!" she cried.

"Why are you acting so wimpy?" Naruto yelled back, losing his patience.

The winged card let out another call and used part of its powers to create a gust of wind, pushed out by its wings, sending both Sakura and Naruto flying. Just as Sakura began to fall towards the ground, Naruto caught her and slowly brought her back down. As she landed, Naruto decided that something needed to be done.

"Sakura! Your magic!" he said. "The key! Do just as I told you earlier."

She nodded and pulled out the small key from her pocket and chanted the spell Naruto had told her, and Clow's magic circle began to appear.

"The Key which hides powers of the Dark!

Show your true powers before me!

I, Sakura, command you under our contract!

RELEASE!"

Once more the staff enlarged itself in Sakura's hand as she prepared to somehow seal the card away. Naruto flew next to her for some quick advice.

"Ok, Sakura, the FLY card is attributed to wind. You should be able to capture it with the WINDY card you have now."

"Are you sure?" she asked, unconvinced.

"In any case, we have to get closer."

At a sound from Fly's area, the two gasped as the bird began to head in their direction. They both turned and began to skate and fly in the other direction, only to have to swap sides as the Fly swooped down at them.

"You need to use WINDY now, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"But how I am now… I can't!"

"The point of being the Cardcaptor is to figure out stuff like this!"

Suddenly something clicked in Sakura's mind and she turned around sharply and began to skate at a high speed up the ramp like wall next to her. Using her momentum she managed to land on the birds back, and she gripped on tightly, Naruto yelling at her when Fly blew him away again. Up in the air, Sakura spoke to Windy before calling her forth.

"Wind, become a binding chain … WINDY!" as she spoke Clow's circle appeared once more and as she yelled the cards name she pined it with her staff as Windy emerged and wrapped itself around Fly's body. Unable to use its wings, the bird fell to the ground with a loud thud and Sakura sealed it off.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!"

Fly was sucked towards the staffs point and began to form a card shape, slowly becoming solid. As it fell to the ground so did Sakura, and Naruto quickly made his way down to her level.

"Nice going, Sakura!" he said proudly.

Looking up, Sakura yelled, "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Nothing less from the Cardcaptor that I scouted," he said as he patted her on the head.

"As I've been saying, I never said I would!"

"Well you did capture this card. Why don't you try it out now?"

"What can this do?"

"Well, try it," urged Naruto.

"FLY!" Sakura yelled.

Soon she was in the air, wings having appeared on the 'head' of her staff. She looked around at her town, marveling at how high she was.

"How is it? Doesn't it feel good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'll enjoy working with you, Cardcaptor Sakura!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah," Sakura paused.

"I've been saying, I didn't say I'll do it!"

Hi all! I'm back again! Bloody hell this took me a long time to do, 12 pages long! I really hope you enjoy this, I won't know if you do unless you review! Please do so, I want to know how I did, I'll accept light criticism but no hell huge flames here ok? Thanks!

Lady of Elysion


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you's to blossomheartxoxo, computer2brains, FightOrFlight and HarunoSakura13 for reviewing

Thank you's to blossomheartxoxo, computer2brains, FightOrFlight and HarunoSakura13 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto I would have the next manga chapter up already and if I owned CCS I would add more cards and and and yeah… don't own anything.

Please re-read the first chapter as I have made some adjustments to it.

Ok normally I would do these at the end but I decided not to. I noticed that after I read this it was very Narutoy, so as the chapters go on I won't be relying on the CCS anime as much. This will also be updated every Wednesday due to evil school work and mean teachers. That's about it; if you have any ways to improve the characters please let me know!

Chapter 2: Sakura's Wonderful Friend

"Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan!"

Turning in her sleep Sakura muttered something under her breath and continued sleeping.

"Who was it that set the alarm at seven?" the voice continued talking. "Weren't you gonna get up early or something?"

After slowly waking up with a bit of 'help' from Naruto, who almost knocked her out trying to get her to remember the events of the day before, Sakura began to get ready for her day. Just before she began getting dressed, the voice of her brother floated up from down stairs announcing that breakfast was ready.

Running down the stairs, Sakura slowed down as she entered the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan."

Deidara temporarily forgot his cooking, turning to look at Sakura, surprised.

"You came down after I only called once, yeah!" He turned to look out the window. "Is it going to rain today, yeah?"

"I had someone waking me up today, ok?" Sakura said heatedly, almost slamming her hands on the table.

At the questioning look from her brother, Sakura realized what she had said. Shaking her head she quickly corrected herself.

"Oh, hehe, I meant the alarm clock!" She said, laughing nervously.

Not really convinced, Deidara let the subject drop and continued cooking. Relieved, Sakura walked over to her mother's picture to say a quick 'Ohayou gozaimasu' to her; her dad walking in at the same time.

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayou, Otou-san."

"Ohayou, yeah."

Sasori walked over to the table, looking at the breakfast that Deidara had prepared.

"It looks delicious as usual today," Sasori said, looking over at Deidara.

"Well, it's better than what the monster normally makes, yeah," Deidara replied, smirk in place, though it vanished as Sakura kicked him under the table.

At the confused look from her father, Sakura covered herself by suggesting that they begin eating, knowing that he did not enjoy keeping his co-workers and students waiting. Once again Sakura was eating at a faster then normal speed, a habit she seemed to be developing. After explaining that she had classroom chores that morning, she placed her dishes on the kitchen sink. About to return to her room she noticed some bacon pieces on the kitchen counter, and quickly took some for Naruto to eat later. She ran out, missing the muttered 'monster' from Deidara as she went.

Naruto sat up as Sakura closed her door behind her, grinning when she gave him his 'souvenir'.

"Woohoo! Arigato, Sakura-chan!"

"Well, I'm going now," Sakura said, placing her school hat on her pink hair, hiding the pig tails.

"Man, kids nowadays are so busy," Naruto said, complaining slightly.

"Well, both Onii-chan and Otou-san will be leaving for school soon, so you can turn on the TV in my room after a while."

Naruto was confused.

"Your Otou-san's still a student?"

"He's a collage professor!" Sakura explained, slight disbelief at Naruto's question in her voice. "You can't leave the room when there are people in the house. Everyone would be too surprised!"

"Hai."

Glancing at the clock, Sakura realized just how much time had passed as she talked to Naruto. Giving a yelp in surprise, Sakura grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, not noticing that Naruto didn't appear to be in her room anymore

--

After racing on her skates for a while, she noticed that she was actually a little earlier now, thanks to her previous boost of speed.

'_I'm early now. Maybe I'll just take a small detour!'_ Sakura thought, thinking of a certain silver haired boy.

Turning a corner, she continued until she stopped outside a house. The house itself was rather big, as well as the garden around it. Glancing around over the hedge that served as a fence, Sakura decided that Kakashi wasn't around at the moment.

"What is it?"

After letting a out a small scream of surprise she turned to see Kakashi walking from behind one of the larger hedges, holding a broom.

"You're here?"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," Kakashi greeted, walking towards the lower hedge.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu."

"You're up early."

"I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom."

"That's good of you," Kakashi said, causing Sakura to blush slightly.

"Oh, I know," he said, grabbing some flowers from a nearby tree. "Do you want to have these for the classroom?"

"Is it all right?"

He nodded, handing the flowers over to Sakura.

"Arigato!"

"Be careful, and see you later!" Kakashi gave his 'happy eye' smile, waving as she left.

'_Today is such a good day!'_

--

Opening the classroom door, she squealed slightly in happiness of being first. Placing her bag on her assigned desk Sakura stretched, yawning, a little tired from her quick skating to make it to school early as the door opened.

"You're here early, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan! You're here early too!" Sakura said as she got up to meet her friend.

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Are you in charge of something too, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, thinking that she had spaced out while something was said.

Smiling, Hinata replied, "No, I'm not. I just wanted to show you something, Sakura-chan."

Placing the new camcorder she had spoken of yesterday, Hinata explained after seeing Sakura's confused face.

"I was able to film something that was kind of amusing last night."

When she pressed the 'play' button an image of the night sky appeared on the screen, a strange figure in the air being its focus.

"What was that…?" Sakura whispered.

"This is a closer view," Hinata said, pressing another button.

This time Sakura could see what the focus was. Very clearly. Sakura watched as her pajama clad video self flew on her winged staff, Naruto flying next to her. Letting out a much louder scream of surprise Sakura almost knocked the chair she was seated on backwards. Her scream alone however, was enough to gain the attention of one other who was hidden inside the room.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan!?"

Naruto burst out of Sakura's school bag, floating and searching for her source of distress.

"A Clow Card? Where? I'll take it on! Come on!"

He stopped yelling long enough to discover the two girls staring at him, one in shock and surprise and shock, the other in confusion and interest. Hinata looked from the screen to Naruto, then back again.

Bring her hands to her face she exclaimed, "M-my a striking r-resemblance."

--

Naruto sighed as he flew out of Sakura's bag and slid down to the ground outside. It was recess and time to give Hinata an explanation.

"Ah, that was painful."

"Why did you tag along?"

"Well, I wanted to get a glimpse of how the Cardcaptor usually spends her day," Naruto explained, as if it were obvious.

"If you d-don't mind, w-would you like to i-introduce us?" Hinata asked, stuttering slightly.

'_Poor Hinata-chan, she's stuttering again,'_ Sakura thought with a frown. _'She doesn't around friends but around new people… I hope Naruto doesn't freak her out.'_

"Well, he says his name is Naruto."

Peering at Naruto's plush like body Hinata said, "He does l-look a little d-different from his n-name."

"His more of a 'Naru-chan'," Sakura agreed, smiling at the floating Seal Guardian.

"Really," Hinata said, smiling lightly.

Naruto was outraged.

"Don't call me like I'm some… some frog or something!" He yelled. "I'm Naruto, the Fox Beast of the Seal who guards the Clow Cards!" he finished, holding his head up proudly.

Sakura shook her head slightly at his out burst but something else he had said caught Hinata's attention.

"C-Clow Cards."

A loud yell of 'Here I go!' caught the small group's attention and Naruto quickly hid behind Sakura's bag. Sakura looked around the corner to see if they had need to be worried, and sighed when the boys continued their game of dodge ball. As she walked away, she never saw the shadow of one of the players move on its own before joining its owner once more. When she announced all was clear Naruto came out and explained the Cards story to Hinata, who was slowly becoming less shy in the presence of the Fox Beast.

"… and so, Sakura-chan became Cardcaptor Sakura!" Naruto finished happily and Hinata clapped lightly.

"That's wonderful!" She said, her eyes shining. "The Cardcaptor that p-protects the city from the c-catastrophes of the Clow Cards. That's so awesome!"

Sakura, who had been silently eating through out the exchange, became almost nervous with how her friend had put her new… 'occupation'.

"I can't do something that important!"

"No, you can do it, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said happily, taking one of Sakura's hands as she spoke. "If you don't mind, c-can you show me how you use your m-magic?"

"Ha! Yeah, show 'er Sakura-chan!"

"But…"

"It's all right, there's no problems Sakura-chan. Nobodies watching," Naruto said, looking around.

Sighing, Sakura pulled out her Key and began to recite the spell for her friend.

"The Key which hides powers of the Dark!

Show your true powers before me!

I, Sakura, command you under our contract!

RELEASE!"

Once more the Key lengthened into the staff she used to activate the cards and the magic circle of symbols appeared under her once more. Hinata was thrilled with what she had seen.

"You are able to use magic w-with this staff?"

"Hai, although I need a card."

Naruto suddenly poked his head out of Sakura's bag holding something.

"Like this!" he said, brandishing the Fly card slightly.

"When did you…?" Sakura was cut short as Hinata interrupted her with an excited smile on her face.

"So, do you have a trademark pose yet?"

'_Wow, that's the quickest that Hinata-chan has ever gotten over her stuttering! She must really like Naru-chan.'_

"W-why?"

"Trademark poses and spells are the basic parts of being a magical girl!" her eyes were sparkling once more.

--

At the end of school, people said their normal good byes to their friends. As they began to walk or ride home, something different happened. People's shadows began to leave them but this time, they did not return. The shadows of people began to group themselves all around school…

--

"Ohayou!"

It was the next morning at Konoha Elementary and Sakura was skating around, greeting almost everyone that past her. On her way to her locker to put the skates away, she saw a large group of students blocking of one of the main quadrangles of the school. Seeing three of her friends and classmates there Sakura quickly went to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?"

The three girls quickly turned round to see their friend looking at them in confusion. Their names were Sabuku Temari (she was blonde with her long hair up in four different ponytails, two on each side of her head. She transferred here a few years ago along with her two brothers; Gaara and Kankuro.), Kunai Tenten (a slightly bookish girl with her long brown hair pulled up into two buns on top of her head, she loved ghost and adventure stories, especially ones with weapons) and Suna Matasuri (she had short chocolate hair that was unbelievably straight).

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Temari said.

"Look!"

Matasuri grabbed Sakura and pulled her through the large crowed that had formed there. Sakura gasped at what she saw.

"W-what is this?"

A pile of stuff collected from the school stood high in the middle of the quadrangle. Desks, chairs, gym equipment and other such things were all thrown into a singular pile on the ground.

"I don't know. It was like this when I arrived this morning," Tenten said, confused.

--

"That's done by a Clow Card, all right!"

Sakura had just explained what had happened at the school and Hinata expressed her opinion of a Clow Card being involved. It took the entire day to fix the school up as desks and chairs had been piled in classrooms too. While she may have enjoyed the day off work, Sakura didn't want to have to make a habit of fixing desks everyday.

"Just as I thought," Hinata said happily.

"But which Clow Card would make a complete mess of our school?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hmm, well I don't know. But in any case… Sakura-chan!"

Naruto flew over to where Sakura was sitting.

"It's time for the Cardcaptor!"

"Why?" Sakura asked nervously.

"If it's a Clow Cards doing then you have to capture it!" Naruto said a little exasperated.

"I've been saying …… That's impossible!"

Flying away slightly Naruto said slyly, "And who was it that scattered the cards away, again?" Then remembering that he too had something to do with it, sleeping for 30 years for example, continued quickly. "All right, we're gonna go to the school tonight! Believe It!" (Hehe couldn't resist.)

That got Sakura's attention.

"WHAT!?" she yelled, shaking her head furiously. "Not. At. Night!"

"Why not?" Naruto asked, confused.

"B-b-b-b-because… the school at night…" Sakura broke off, images of ghosts chasing her around the school entering her mind. "No, no, no! I will NOT!" Anime tears ran down her face.

"But there are some cards that are active only at night," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"But it is true that the school can be dangerous at night," Hinata said softly.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, looking hopeful.

"So, I will come along with you!" Hinata exclaimed happily, making Sakura fall over. "I must record Sakura's bravery on video!"

"W-why?" Sakura asked, laughing nervously again.

"Because," Hinata started with dreamy eyes. "That's my hobby!"

--

"I-I'm scared…"

They had agreed to meet at the school that night, and now that they were there (minus Hinata) Sakura was starting to let her worries and fears show. She had heard many ghost stories involving the school and she did _not_ wish to see if they were true.

"It's all right Sakura-chan, you're fine! I'm here with you!" Naruto said, laughing loudly at the end.

"I don't think I'll be fine…" Sakura muttered.

A car began to make its approach and Naruto quickly hid inside Sakura's bag as so to not be seen. Hinata soon stepped out from the car, bag in hand.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"No, I just got here."

Just then four tall women, all with red-brown hair, came out of the car. Each were dressed in expensive black suits and wore sunglasses, even though it was too dark to need them.

"Allow me to introduce you," Hinata began. "These are the family bodyguards."

After the introductions were made, the tallest of the four turned to face Hinata.

"Then, Miss…"

"Yes. Please come and pick me up when I call you."

When the car drove off, Sakura snapped out of what ever trance she was in while her friend's bodyguards were present.

"Amazing! Amazing!! There aren't that many grade-schoolers that have bodyguards!"

"Oh? Grade-schoolers that can use magic are even more rare," Hinata smiled, turning to face her friend.

"I guess so…"

Suddenly Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand, a happy grin on her face.

"Anyway, please come this way!"

Hinata pulled her over to a van that Sakura hadn't notice (don't ask how she missed a van of all things but yeah) and opened the door. Sakura gasped when she saw what seemed like an endless amount of clothes and dresses, all which seemed to be made for her size.

"W-what is this?" Sakura asked, over whelmed.

"Now, now, you should change!"

"Why?"

"You're going to capture a Clow Card now, right, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah…"

"When you are doing special things, you must wear special clothes!" Hinata said, smiling in an almost Kakashi like way (like the happy eye smile again, love that XD).

"I totally agree!" Said Naruto, who flew out of Sakura's bag to make his opinion known. "If you don't go after them in clothes suitable for a Cardcaptor, you might lose the mental battle against the card!"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's little paws with a smile. "I'm glad you understand how I feel."

"So, Sakura-chan, go change!"

--

After changing into a new costume (a full piece black bather-like outfit with long sleeves with white cuffs at the end. A white zip up shoulderless piece over the top with a red cape and bow over that. White and red shoes covered her feet with long black socks that reached her knees. A red hat styled to rest on the back half of her head completed the look.) Sakura, Hinata and Naruto stood outside, wondering what their next move would be when Sakura heard a sound.

Not long after Naruto noticed something.

"This is the presence of a Clow Card!" he yelled.

After hearing this, the card seemed to take action; a statue that normally resided near the front of the school zoomed towards them. Jumping out of the way, they missed being squashed by the now stationary statue. Not long after the statue began to move again but this time Hinata noticed something odd.

"Sakura-chan, look!"

Sakura looked to where Hinata had pointed and saw the statues shadow… with _another shadow connected to it!_ This shadow appeared to be holding the statue up; the only thing was that the shadow was not connected to anything or anyone. Naruto was just about to comment when hundreds of people shaped shadows began to appear from all over the school.

"This," Naruto yelled. "Is all the doings of the SHADOW card!"

Turning, Sakura began to take control.

"Naru-chan! Stay with Hinata-chan!"

"Leave it to me!" he called as Sakura ran forward.

Quickly, Sakura spelled the Key into her staff and began to try and figure out a way to find and seal Shadow. At the same time as Sakura was about to summon Windy, the shadows somehow became solid and began to try and form a dome around her. Raising her staff, Sakura quickly spoke to the card.

"Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!" she called while hitting the card with the staff, just as the shadows began to close in.

The women like figure of Windy came forth but, instead of binding the shadows, she shot right through them, breaking them. The shadows only attacked again, this time there was more of them. After dodging them, Naruto called for her to use Fly to escape them for now. She quickly did so, looking at pile of shadows from up high; they looked like bubbling black water from the sky.

"It looks like the Shadow card has collected the shadows of every student in this school," Naruto explained. "It's impossible for Sakura-chan to fight this many shadows."

"Is there any way around that?" ask Hinata, who was filming Sakura.

"Well, I guess the students shadows would go if there was a light shining on them," Naruto said thoughtfully. "After that, it's just the main body of the Shadow so we'd be done if we bind that with magic. But it's night right now…"

Hinata smiled.

"Leave things like that to me." She said, her pale white eyes shining more so in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, Sakura was dodging desk throw out of windows on her staff with Fly. She was only just avoiding the desks thrown by the shadows too.

"That's why I said it was impossible… what can I do?" Sakura said out loud.

Just then, a large amount of the shadows on the ground all reached up and grabbed the winged end of Sakura's staff and began to pull her down, though Sakura tried not to let it.

"WAIT! Let go!" she screamed. "Help!"

At that moment, every light in the school began to turn on casting light over the area where the shadows were. The shadows themselves slowly started to disappear as Sakura watched on from the air.

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned to see Naruto and Hinata waving from a window in the school. Flying toward them, Sakura informed them that the shadows were gone.

"Everything but the main body vanishes when you shine light on it," the small guardian explained.

"It's impossible to make the sun rise," Hinata said. "But even I can turn on the lights!"

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!"

Suddenly Naruto yelled.

"Sakura-chan! That's the main body!"

A strange black-purple cloaked figure stood with its back towards them, seemingly walking away from the school.

"All right!"

Flying down and dodging the singular shadows sent by the main body, Sakura began her decent.

"Now, Sakura-chan!" called Hinata, who was filming once more.

"Show them the result of your special training!" Naruto yelled with glee.

Once again, Sakura called forth the Windy card.

"Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!"

Just like with Fly, Windy wrapped herself around the Cloaked Body, holding it still.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" Sakura yelled a determined look in her eyes.

After Shadow had been sucked into its card form, Naruto began to cheer.

"Nothing less from Cardcaptor Sakura!"

"This is splendid," added Hinata, finishing her recording.

--

Wow, this thing just keeps getting longer; it even looks long on this site now! Has anyone else noticed that what ever you put up seems to become half the size when you do so? Anyway I've decided to do this in series, there are about 54 cards and that many chapters is just really weird so yeah! Please read and review!

Lady of Elysion


	3. Damn AN

Ok first off lots of thanks to haseo aurion and Singing-star-6 for reviewing

Ok first off lots of thanks to haseo aurion and Singing-star-6 for reviewing!

Not that I'm expecting heaps of reviews but I had hoped for a few more… I know this won't get heaps of hits but yeah. I'll give it another day or so (four at the very most) until I update. I'm not leaving the story, just seeing how many are actually going to read it. It won't affect the effort I put into it but the time delays may get a little bit longer, not by much but still there. By the way I was gonna skip a few captures to get Syaoran's character in so if there are any captures that you really want to see, tell me in your review. The next few to be captured are: Watery, Rain and Wood, Jump, Illusion, and then Silent.

Sorry about this

Lady of Elysion


End file.
